The Poké-Life
by psychicRbeast
Summary: This is how Ash and May first met and how they grew closer to each other, with the help of my OC and friends of course. the journey will have adventure, tragedy, romance and friendship. (I really suck at summary's) Advanceshipping later on. EXTENDED HIATUS see chapter 10 for details.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story of how my OC, Ash and May met. It will involve tragedy's and romance so stay tuned and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

The 2 children grabbed their crayons and started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Alright class we have a new student today." A teacher said walking in.

The entire nursery looked at the shy little girl. "H-hi, I-I'm M-May and I j-just m-mofed here from Hoenn." She stuttered.

"Now does anyone want to show May around the nursery?"

The 2 boys hands shot up in the air before anyone else's did.

"O.K, Ash and Will you can show May around today." The teacher said. "Ok back to free time everyone.

Ash ran up to May dodging in and out the other children with Will closely behind. When Ash reached May he shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum. I mofed here from Pallet town." He said.

"I'm May Maple fwom Petalburg city." She said shaking his hand.

"And…I'm…Will…West…of…New…Bwark…Town!" Will shouted as he got pushed about by other kids.

Ash reached over to him and pulled him out of the rush.

"Tanks." He said. "Nice to meet you."

May nodded.

"Do you want ta dwaw with us?" Ash asked confidently.

"Ok." May said as Ash started to pull her along by her hand.

"WAIT UP!" Will yelled getting kicked as he fell over.

Ash slowed down when he got to the crayons on the floor. Will was crawling on all fours to get to them. After a while he got close and May pulled him out.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"No pwoblem." May smiled back.

The trio started to draw some Pokémon.

May drew a Torchic, Ash drew a Pikachu and Will drew a Bulbasaur.

-After school-

"Gwood bye May" Ash shouted from the other side of the playground waving.

"Bye!" May shouted back.

"Bye you guys!" Will shouted from the middle of them.

Ash was walking to his mom.

"You seem happy Ash." She said to her smiling son.

"I met a new girl today at skool, Mom." He said smiling.

"Oh, what was she called?" Delia enquired.

"May." He answered.

"Ok. How was Will?" she asked.

"He got kwicked about again." Ash sighed his smile dropping.

-with Will-

"Hi dad." Will said to his dad.

"Hi Will. You seem to be in a strange mood today."

Will explained how he got kicked about that day but how he met May and how she pulled him free.

"She should be a good friend to you and Ash.

-With May-

"Mommy, mommy!" May said as she skipped to her mom.

"Hi May. You're in a happy mood, good day at school?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I have 2 new fwends at school, Ash and Will." She beamed.

"Really what are they like?" Caroline asked.

"Well Ash is fast and fun but Will seems to be crumsy or bweat up a lot." She said.

"Do you mean clumsy?" She corrected her daughter.

"Yeah, clumsy." She giggled.

**So how was it? I've had this idea for a while now and just had to start it.**

**this might not update as much because I'm having to write my other story, sorry.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is set 5 years into the future when they are all getting their own Pokémon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The ten year old boy sped along the pavement at top speed. He turned down a road that said New Bark town on a sign. He saw 2 figures in the distance, they stood in front of a big white building. He had ran all the way from Cherrygrove city. He put all his strength into his legs to get there on time. He looked up and saw one look at his Pokétech and put up six fingers, five, four. He charged withal his might. Three, two and he reached the building.

"Yeah, right on time." Will said high-fiving the puffed out Ash.

"Told. Ya. I. Would. Be." He panted.

"That was close though. Will you owe me a tenner." She pointed out.

"Have faith in me won't ya." Ash laughed as Will paid out. "You're eyes healing Will." He pointed at a blackened eye on Will's face.

"Yeah, luckily Drew's isn't." Will laughed. "Thanks again for doing that."

"No problem. He deserved it, the snot brain." Ash agreed.

"Excuse me, I know you like beating him up but can we get our starters please!" She shouted.

"Right." Will said pushing the lab door open.

Inside it was white everywhere even the person had a white lab coat on.

"Ah, Ash, May and Will you're a bit late." He frowned.

"3 minutes is late?" Will questioned. "Come on professor Elm."

"He's joking Will." May sighed.

"Oh I knew that." Will said.

Ash and May sweat dropped.

"Okay now do you want your starters Will and May?" Elm asked.

Ash had got his a few days ago because his birthday was before the others. Will and May however shared the same birthday, April the 26th.

"Oh, I forgot Pikachu is still outside!" Ash realised and opened the door to a very angry looking Pikachu.

Everyone turned away from Ash and found 12 Pokéballs from the 4 regions.

Will and May stepped up to the Pokéballs.

"Which starter would you like?" the professor asked.

"Torchic please, sir." May said and he handed her a Pokéball.

"Bulbasaur please." Will said and he handed him a Pokéball.

"Here are your other Pokéballs and your Pokédex." He added.

Suddenly a glow of yellow came from behind them. Ash was led on the ground with his hair stood on end and Pikachu was standing over him grinning.

"We may need a medical kit." Will sighed.

**How was it for a second chapter/fanfic. I think it was alright.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody, sorry it's been so long but I've been busy. so here it is folks, chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Ash was on the floor unconscious being dragged around by Will. Will was quite tall for his age with brown hair and had browny-green eyes he was also reasonably chubby. He was wearing beige cargo jeans and a red t-shirt with black and green trainers.

May was humming next to him looking at what Will thought was a map. May was significantly smaller than Will and Ash. She had brown hair and sapphire, blue eyes. She wore a red bandana with a Pokéball on, a red shirt, dark blue biker shorts and red and white trainers.

Ash at the moment had dirt on his face and scraggy hair from the thunder bolt. He had auburn eyes and raven hair. He had a red hat with a pokeball on. He also had a blue jacket and jeans finished by blue trainers.

Ash's Pikachu was on May's shoulder looking down at the 'map'.

"How much further is it May?" Will queried looking over at her.

"I dunno." She said "I haven't got the map."

"Yeah, you do." Will said. "It's in your hands."

He gestured to the 'Map' in her hands.

"This is a menu for a famous restaurant in Cherrygrove city." She said looking up from the menu.

Will sweat dropped anime style.

"Uh…uh." Ash started to stir.

"Morning sleepy head." May giggled.

"Ow…ow… ok… ow….Will…I'm…ow…awake…ow…now!" Ash said as Will continued to drag him.

"I know but it's funny." Will laughed dropping him.

"Ow, it wasn't funny for me." Ash grumbled as he got up.

"Cheer up Ash I have the menu for that famous restaurant in the next town." May smiled.

"Alright, now you're talking my language!" Ash shouted.

Will and May laughed as Ash took the menu from her and started to drool.

"Ewww! That's gross Ash!" May squirmed as the drool landed on the menu.

Will just laughed some more until he literally bumped into someone.

"Uh… Watch where you're… Well, well if it isn't Ash, May and Dipstick." Drew said getting up from the fall.

"Shut up Drew." Ash said. "It was an accident, right Will."

Will just nodded. Despite Will's size he had the brain of a Wobbufet and was as brave as a Psyduck.

"I don't care about that!" Drew snapped. "I want payback for this." He pointed at his black eye.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Drew shouted.

"You're on!" Ash shouted

-later-

"This battle is a training battle only." Will shouted from a bench they found. "If any Pokémon are taking unneeded damage, I will stop the…"

"Yeah, yeah nobody cares." Drew said waving a dismissive hand. "Go Roselia!"

"Roselia.

" It said as it came out of the Pokéball.

"What's that Pokémon?" May wondered bringing out her Pokédex.

"Roselia, the thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a viscous poison. It is also the evolved form of Budew." May's Pokédex said.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the tiny electric type ran on to the field.

"GO!" Will yelled.

"Alright Pikachu use thunder shock!" Ash shouted to Pikachu.

Pikachu turned round and used thunder shock on Ash.

"AHHHHHHHHH, NOT ON ME ON ROSELIA!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu turned back to Roselia and used quick attack.

"Ros el ia." Roselia laughed.

"Ha, ha, you're Pikachu is lame." Drew snickered. "Roselia use stun spore!"

A cloud of orange dust shot out of Roselia's roses, but the speed from Pikachu's quick attack dodged it and landed in Roselia's face.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt now!" Ash shouted at his Pokémon.

"Roselia! Use razor leaf non-stop!" Drew yelled.

Dozens of razor sharp leaves shot out of the thorn Pokémon and slashed Pikachu in the face.

Pikachu was getting slammed in the face over and over again by the waves of leaves. About 10 seconds later Will ran in.

"Stop! Stop!" The leaves didn't stop they carried on coming.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, stop the razor leaf attack!" Will yelled.

Roselia stopped momentarily to look at her master. Drew shook his head and Roselia carried on with the attack striking Will in the chest knocking him back into a tree. A few seconds later Pikachu flew through the air and onto Will's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DREW!" May and Ash yelled in unison.

"That is what he deserved for being a pathetic prat." Drew smirked walking off.

Ash and May ran over to where Will and Pikachu were. There was blood coming from Pikachu's front right paw and his forehead. There was blood on his back but they suspected that came from Will.

"What do we do?" May whimpered looking up and down the bodies.

"We get them to a hospital." Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu and gave him to May.

They saw the amount of blood from Will and they nearly fainted.

"Ok. Come on." Ash said as he put his arm under Wills and got him to his feet.

May grabbed a piece of material from the ground and put it on Will's chest to stop the bleeding.

A phone fell out Will's pocket and it opened revealing a dialling screen.

"Yes!" Ash Said as he dropped Will with a thump and picked up the phone to call the hospital.

Beep, Beep, Beep…"Hello emergency services how can I help you?" A voice on the end of the phone line asked.

"My Pikachu and my friend are unconscious and they are bleeding a lot! We need some help right away!" Ash shouted into the phone.

"Okay, okay. No need to shout, we'll be there right away." The voice said calmly.

"Ya know, its times like this I really hate that emergency services voice." Ash said clearly irritated.

"Ash!" May called. "Pikachu is waking up."

Ash walked over and held his Pokémon.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh… What did he say?" May enquired.

"I think he said 'what happened?'." Ash answered equally confused.

May looked at Pikachu slightly confused before snapping back to reality. She looked over to the unconscious boy who was flat on his face from where Ash dropped him.

She ran over and tried to sit him up when she felt a gap in his back.

"Ash!" May shouted at the new trainer.

"What is it?" Ash asked running over.

"I think Will's broken his back." May said.

"May this is not the time for that phrase, it isn't funny." Ash said looking at angrily.

"No, I think he literally broke his back." May said on the brink of tears for two reasons, one, that her friend was hurt bad, and two, the look Ash gave her.

"Let me see." Ash said as he checked Will up and down. "Well he is awfully limp and I can feel a gap where his spine is."

"Actually he's probably limp because he's unconscious and  
that you dropped him to the floor earlier." May said looking at Ash like he was an idiot for dropping Will.

"A-actually I f-feel f-fine." Will stuttered through a mouthful of dirt and wincing through pain.

"Will/Pika!" All three shouted in unison.

"Hi everybody." Will laughed "Ow."

"You shouldn't talk you could injure yourself further." Ash said.

"Okay, but first…" Will started "Help me sit up.

**How can Will laugh about being practically cut in half!?**

**Will: I'm made of steel!**

**Shuddup**

**Ash: He just broke his back be more respectful**

**No, He's in a story!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, its me again sorry for the wait, I'm not used to writing long chapters.**

**Will: that makes 2 of us.**

**You are me!**

**Will: oh yeah! **

**R&R!**

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days since the 'Incident' involving Drew, and Will and Pikachu have been discharged from the hospital and Pokémon centre. Pikachu had minor injuries but had to go into surgery to remove a razor leaf from his intestines. Will, however had not been as lucky. As you know Will had broken his back. He is now in a wheelchair and will be crippled for life.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Will yelled from his wheel chair as he sped down a hill.

"SLOW DOWN!" Ash and May yelled at the same time causing them to blush.

"NEVER!" Will shouted back laughing.

"Will you're going to hurt yourself." Ash sighed as he slowed down a bit.

"Oh sure." Will said returning to normal speed. "Like I could get even more injured than I am now."

"You're lucky you're only paralyzed from the waist down." May said catching up to him as he was still in front.

"I'd be even luckier if I wasn't paralyzed at all." Will grumbled.

"I give up!" May said throwing her arms in the air.

"Me to!" Will said copying. "Wait can I give up on myself?"

"I don't know but I gave up a long time ago." Ash said finally joining them.

"And the Slowpoke finally arrives." May giggled.

"OI!" Ash shouted as he started to chase May.

"I think I should stay out of this one." Will said getting dizzy just watching them.

"Told you you're a Slowpoke." May giggled as Ash missed her again. "You can't even catch me!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash shouted playfully.

"Yeah!" May said before she was tackled on the ground with Ash over her.

"Gotcha!" Ash laughed with a big blush on his face and he noticed May had one too.

"Get a room!" Will yelled playfully from his chair.

Will regretted saying that as they both started to chase him.

He flicked a button and suddenly his chair had mini-rockets on. He went so fast he was a blur.

"Eat my dust!" Will yelled as he stopped on a hill.

"That's cheating!" May pouted.

"Not cheating, strategy." Will said simply. "And it can do this!"

He flicked another button and a pistol came out

"Whoops wrong button." He said.

"He flicked another and his whole chair rumbled. It shot a steering wheel at his hands and it started to change shape.

After a minute of gawping from Ash, May and Pikachu, there was a four seated, yellow car in the wheelchairs place.

"Pretty sweet if ya ask me." Will smiled.

"I call shotgun for eternity!" Ash shouted.

"You can't call shotgun for eternity." May said.

"I just did." Ash smirked.

"Just take it in turns…" Will suggested. "Unless Pikachu wants shotgun, you know the saying Pokémon first."

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse said hopping into the seat.

"Get in then." Will shouted to his friends.

"Fine." Ash grumbled.

"Why are you grumbling, at least you have legs!" Will pointed out to Ash.

_Later at Cherrygrove city_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" May screamed.

Ash and Will ran over to her.

"May what's wrong?" Ash asked the co-ordinator.

"Look at this dress!" She squealed. "It would be perfect for contests."

Ash and Will sweat dropped and fell over anime style… well will did the best he could at falling over anyway.

"Actually, how much money do we have anyway?" Ash asked "I haven't got a penny."

"I don't have any either." May said frowning "Now I can't get that dress!" She screamed.

"Leave it to me, AGAIN." Will said as he brought out his wallet "My entire life savings."

He brought out a wad of notes from his wallet and split it into three.

"There should be about five hundred pounds there." Will said as he gave two thirds of it too Ash and May. "Spend it wisely."

"Thanks Will." Ash thanked.

"Yeah, thanks." May thanked.

"Don't mention it." Will said kindly.

"How about we meet back here in an hour." Ash suggested.

Will and May nodded and they split up.

_With Will_

Will was in the Pokémon centre on a video phone.

"Hi guys." Will said to his parents.

"Hi Will" They replied. "How's the trip so far?"

"Good." Will replied.

"Anything exciting happen?" They asked.

"No." He answered.

"Catch any Pokémon?"

"No."

"How are Ash and May?"

"Their fine." Will answered glad the question wasn't about him. "They didn't catch any Pokémon yet but May found a nice dress that I think she's gonna buy and no doubt Ash is gonna buy some food."

"Okay, we got to go now, the poetry mans on."

"His name is Professor Oak." He said but they had already hung up.

He sighed and then wondered if he should off told them about the wheelchair.

'Technically it wasn't a lie because they didn't ask if he broke his back' He thought.

_With May_

May was in the shop buying the dress she saw through the window.

"Could I have this please?" She said to the person at the counter.

"Yes you can." She said with a friendly smile as she scanned the barcode. "That would be three hundred pounds thank you."

May got out the cash Will gave her and selected the correct amount.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get so much money for your age?" The woman asked.

"My friend gave it to me and our other friend," She said giving over the money. "Kinda weird now I think about it, he always had money stolen from him."

"Oh well, he seems like a good friend, What about your other friend?"

"Oh Ash? He wants to be the youngest ever Pokémon master. However, his only Pokémon doesn't obey him that much." She said frowning at the last bit.

"It seems you're very lucky to have friends like that and wish Ash best of luck in his journey, but he will be the only Pokémon master, no one has ever beaten all the champions." She said.

"I'll tell him that thanks." May said walking out of the shop.

_With Ash and Pikachu_

Ash and Pikachu are in an all you can eat buffet restaurant wolfing down a variety of foods and ketchup.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked stopping for a moment. "Why do you like ketchup so much?"

"Pika pika pi pikachu." (Because it taste so nice.) The Pokémon said with ketchup around its mouth.

"You look like a vampire." Ash laughed.

Pikachu took a table cloth and slung it around its back like a cloak and held part in front of his face to look scary.

Ash laughed tons more and was practically rolling on the floor.

Due to Mays appetite she went into the same restaurant and saw Ash laughing his head off. She crept up behind and put her hands on his shoulders and shouted "BOO!"

Ash fell on the ground in shock and this time it was Mays turn to laugh.

"That was not funny." Ash said getting back up onto his chair.

"Yes it was." May said giggling more than laughing now as she sat in a chair opposite him.

For hours Ash and May talked and ate until they saw it was already dark.

"Oh god!" May shouted "We've been in here for hours!"

"We were meant to be back three hours ago." Ash said in a panicked tone.

"And Will's at the shop we were at earlier." May added.

They quickly paid and left. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. As they drew nearer a familiar boy in a wheelchair could be seen.

"Will!" Ash said as they reached him "Sorry we're la- Are you asleep?"

It was true they had been gone so long that Will had fallen asleep.

"Will, wake up." May said gently pushing him.

"DANGER, DANGER!" Will shouted as he woke up.

Ash and May jumped back in shock.

"Oh, hi guys." Will said regaining control of his mouth "How was your date?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Will smirked. "Like you don't know. I wondered where you were so I went to the restaurant you were in and saw you laughing, eating, mostly eating. Oh, and by the way that sort of is the definition of a date."

"It was not a date!" May shouted.

"Right, the woman who works in this shop said you mentioned us and that you spoke highly of Ash, actually as I recall his name was the only one mentioned." Will smirked again.

May blushed furiously.

"How did you know that I went in this shop?" She asked trying to turn it on him even though she was still blushing.

"Come on May, you went all heart eyes as soon as you saw it." Ash said.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked him.

"Um…" He said before May gave him a glare that could scare a fully grown man. "Yours."

"And anyway the woman asked me if I was Ash." Will said.

_Flashback_

"Excuse me!" A woman shouted to Will as he wheeled back up to a shop.

"Yes." Will said politely.

"Is your name Ash and are you friends with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes?" She asked.

"Depends whose asking." He said suspicious.

"Well if you are your lucky to have her as a friend, she spoke very highly of you and your friend today."

"I'm not Ash but I'm 'the friend' she spoke about."

"Oh, um…" She said as she noticed the awkwardness.

"I'm Will, the girl you met is called May." He said calmly.

"Oh, hi, could you give this to her?" She asked giving Will a box. "She left it in the store, I'm Sophie by the way. Bye." She said as she walked back in.

_End of flashback_

"Oh and here's the box she gave me." Will said pulling out a box.

Inside was a pearl necklace.

"I didn't buy this." She said staring into the box.

Ash started to blush, and Will noticed and smirked.

"Well whoever did must be watching over us right now." Will laughed.

"What's so funny Will?" May asked.

"Nothing." He said glancing at Ash.

"PIKA CHUUUUUUU!" a loud cry rang out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ash and May yelled.

"Sorry Pikachu, guess we forgot you huh." Ash croaked as he puffed out some smoke.

"Pikachu, that is not very nice, and to think I was going to let you have the ketchup that came with my lunch." Will said looking away from Pikachu dramatically.

Pikachu quickly started to help Ash and May up.

"Good boy." Will patted Pikachu and he gave him some ketchup.

"Can we please go to the Pokémon centre?" May said. "I'm cold."

**My OC has to stay out of the way... eh its funny that he's messing with them.**

**Ash: It is not**

**Yes it is.**

**May: I will kill you and Will if you don't stop messing**

**I will stop when you show any sign of aggression towards Pikachu... so never.**

**R&R**


	5. memories and perves

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated recently but I've had serious writers block and school started up 2 weeks ago and on top of that it was Friday the 13th the other day and with my luck I'm surprised I'm not dead!**

**anywho here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

The gang have finally made it to Cherrygrove city's Pokémon centre. We see that everyone is in their respective beds… well Will was having trouble getting into his.

"Okay, okay. This time for sure." Will said getting back up into his wheelchair.

"You said that four tries ago." May pointed out from the top bunk as she and Ash stared.

"Yeah but this will WORK!" He yelled as he leaped using only his arms to push.

Ash just looked back at the bottom of the top bunk, until May started to reach down and tap his shoulder.

There sat on Wills bed smiling ear to ear was Will.

"But how did you-, what did you-." Ash babbled.

"Oh, do quit the jibber-jabber will you." Will said waving his hand dismissively. "You just saw what I am capable of doing."

"You got into a bed." May pointed out sighing.

Will frowned. "It's harder than it looks."

"Yeah May," Ash said sticking his head out from under the bed. "let him have his first and last victory at something he's good at."

May and Ash laughed while Will tried to decipher what had been said.

Suddenly the door burst open and Will screamed the highest pitched scream ever.

Ash and May looked from the rocking door to the screaming ten-year old, trying to find out which was scarier. (They decided on Will.)

In walked in a small but over-weight, yellow, very angry mouse.

"PIKA…" It said.

"Here it comes." May trembled.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" It screamed as a huge amount of electricity knocked them all out.

The Pokémon looked happy with its work and headed to Ash's bed and turned into a ball of yellow as it went to the land of dreams.

_Ash's dream_

_He was looking down at himself and his friends, all led down with blood coming out their heads._

_He wondered what could off caused such a thing, until he saw a shadow of something holding a knife._

_His eyes slowly looked up and he saw…_

_Drew._

_Suddenly Drew laughed as his imaged blurred until in his place was a gummy bear!_

Ash woke up in sweat but head butted the bunk waking May.

"Oi, Ash." May whined.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Are you two awake yet?" Will said rolling in to the room with two plates stacked high with food.

He gave the plates to the duo and he gave Pikachu a bottle of ketchup.

"Wow!" Ash said as he took his plate.

"This is amazing!" May said as she ate.

"Great cooked it myself." Will said.

"Really?" The other two asked.

"No!" He said laughing. "I got it the same place I got the ketchup, the cafeteria."

"Right, I guess the ketchup was a giveaway, huh." May laughed as she stuffed her face full.

"Uh, Ash how are you done already?" Will asked.

At this May looked down at ash from over the side and saw his plate was completely empty.

"Huh, oh right, ummm." He said as he looked around for something to change the subject on. "Hey, you got that necklace on that I-, uh, someone bought for you."

"Yeah!" She shouted as she swung back up to her bed. "I guess someone bought it for me to wear it so, I am. And whoever it was must know me pretty well because I love it."

"I'm sure he or she, thanks you on that May." Will said knowingly but looking at a blushing Ash.

They all stopped talking growing into a silence apart from the soft snores of pikachu.

"I hate awkward silences." Ash mumbled.

"Um… Me and Ash have to get changed." May stated abruptly.

"Good, you've recognised what to do in the morning." Will said sarcastically.

"Get out!" May shouted as she tossed a pillow at Will… He caught it.

"Fine, fine!" Will said dropping the pillow. "But you only want ME out because you and Ash are gonna…"

Will stopped realizing he had been wheeled into the hall with Ash.

"So you finally decided to shut up." Ash smirked.

"Nope." Will said closing his eyes. "Pikachu is a male right?"

Will got hit in the face by a yellow rodent, shocking him.

"You got owned!" Ash laughed at the burnt boy.

At this Will wheeled himself down the corridor.

"Where ya going?" Ash asked.

"I haven't had breakfast yet, unlike you." Will shouted back.

Ash watched him turn the corner until knocking on their door.

"I still have to get changed to ya know." He called through the door.

"BE PATIENT!" May yelled causing Ash to flinch "IM STILL ONLY HALF DRESSED."

At this about a dozen boys rushed to the door to try and peek through the key hole.

Ash sighed and gestured to Pikachu.

"Pika…" The mouse started.

"Ash, Will?" She asked. "What going on out there?"

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" The rodent yelled shooting a thunderbolt at the young men.

Now, Pikachu doesn't normally listen to Ash let alone respond to a gesture, however, he has enough decency to know not to peek.

"ASH and WILL!" She screamed noticing sparks coming into the room. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

When she opened the door to see at least a dozen boys on the floor she immediately lost interest in murdering Ash and Will (Who still is at the cafeteria).

"You're welcome." Ash smirked.

"Where's Will?" She asked carefully stepping over everyone.

"Breakfast." Ash said simply.

"But he brou-" She started until Ash held his hand up to silence her.

"He didn't have his, he just got ours."

"Oh… What about them?" She asked gesturing to the stunned boys.

"Pervs." He said "Let's go."

They found Will wolfing down his own breakfast while staring at a newspaper.

"Hey." He said without looking up at them.

"Hi." May said sitting down in a chair.

"Hi." Ash said. "I didn't know you read the newspaper."

"I don't but look." He said handing them the paper.

_And Drew LaRousse has done it again!_

_After last night's win of the Cherrygrove city's Pokémon contest, Drew LaRousse has won his third ribbon. He is now currently on a winning spree as he has won all three of his contests in a row. Is this man unstoppable?_

After reading May looked confused and Ash read it again with disgust.

"Unstoppable?" Will said/asked. "Ha! Tell that to my legs."

"Maybe it was an accident." May suggested.

"That he won or broke Wills legs?" Ash asked.

"Both?" She asked quietly.

"I know it wasn't an accident that he won the contest." Will said shaking his head.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"He's a strong co-ordinator." Will shrugged. "He probably did it with one Pokémon as well."

"Well I have to beat him if I'm going to win the grand festival!" May said raising her fist.

"That's the spirit!" Ash yelled jumping up to.

"It still seems hard to think what he has become, he was a nice guy." Will sighed.

It was true, Drew was going out with May at the time. He hanged out with them almost every day. That changed when Drew and his friends started to beat up Will. Ash had known about it for quite some time but he couldn't tell where they beat him up. He broke Wills jaw so he couldn't tell Ash either.

When Ash told May she wouldn't believe him. She wouldn't even speak to him after a few days, but on the fifth day she found Drew walking into an alley way, she wondered what he was doing so she followed.

The sight she saw when she rounded the corner would scar her for life.

There on the ground was an unconscious boy. Drew walked up to the boy and kicked him in the ribs, hard. Drew did it multiple of times until she saw the boy cough up blood.

Drew laughed at evil blood curdling laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He stepped out the way to reveal the boy's face. She gasped as she saw her friend on the ground, she gasped a little too loudly.

Drew turned and saw his girlfriend with a look of horror across her face. He smiled and walked closer to her. As he reached her he stroked her cheek before kicking her legs to the ground.

His friends snickered at how he caused her to fall so easily.

"You know May," Drew started "I thought we had something. But you wouldn't let go of your friends." He started pointing in the direction of Will.

"You just had to join me, and he would have been fine." Drew said. "Actually that's a lie, he wouldn't off because he and that goofball kept following me."

May smirked before saying: "Who?"

Drew turned to where Will had been laying, he was completely gone. His friends turned and gulped. They knew he would blame them.

"You know, you shouldn't treat women that way." Said a voice from the shadows. It wasn't Will's, this voice was slightly rougher.

"Show yourself." Drew shouted.

Out of the shadows walked Ash and Will, Will jokingly waved his hand.

"Dude, not the time." Ash said to him.

"Oh, do be grief." Drew said as May groaned. She knew that Ash nor Will was strong and she knew they aren't physically violent.

"Hey!" Ash shouted at May. "We're here to try and help you."

Drew snapped his fingers and his friends closed in. Will however also snapped his fingers and behind them stood a Slaking and Norman Maple.

"Ya know, I don't really think your right for my daughter." Norman said.

Long story short Norman, Slaking, Ash and Will totally poned Drew's friends and Drew ran off.

"Sorry about that not believing you thing." May apologized snapping out of the flashback.

"Hey, I probably wouldn't of believed it either if Will hadn't pointed to a cut on his face and then at Drew." Ash said.

"Sorry for interrupting 'worst moments of our lives with Ash and May' but I'd like to go and see the Pokémon around here."

**Did ya enjoy it? The dream part was added for something extra to write and it was based of my dream earlier this week only it wasn't a gummy bear it was a doughnut.(I really hate doughnuts.)**

**Anyway hope it was good, I think this is the longest chapter so far.**

**and if you did like it be sure to rate and review, reviews help a lot and it persuades me to write another chapter.(I thought about discontinuing this.)**

**-ShinxRbeast- **


	6. Pokémon catching spree!

**And hello again, I'm back with another chapter, Pokémon catching spree! Yep we see several Pokémon in this update.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SIBLINGS!**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

We find our hero's on the road, again, seriously I need to put more towns in this, but this time they are all looking for Pokémon.

"You guys see any?" Will called to his friends.

"Nope, not even a Pidgey." Ash called back.

"No." May called as well. "You?"

"Yep." Will said simply.

"Well let's just keep look- wait, what?" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, I think it's a Ralts." Will called as his friends hurried over to him. "It looks hurt."

Sure enough, a small red, green and white Pokémon was laying in front of the boy.

"Ralts?" The Pokémon muffled.

Will bent down to pick it up. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He brought it onto his lap and studied it.

"Awww, it's so cute." May squealed.

"I think it's a girl because its eyes are a different colour to male Ralts, males have red while girls have blue." Will said. "It seems fine, probably just tired."

"I don't think you should battle it just yet." Ash said. "Leave it to rest a bit."

"Who said I was going to battle it?" Will asked looking up from the now sleeping Ralts.

"Well, you're going to catch it, aren't you?" May asked.

"Pika pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Hopefully, but I don't want to battle it." Will explained. "Remember how much pain Pikachu and I went through when Roselia battled, I don't want to do that to anything. Possibly do it to Drew, but no one else."

"Ralts?" The Pokémon asked.

"No, I won't battle you." Will replied softly.

"Did you understand it?" May asked.

"No, I thought that it might ask that question." Will answered.

"Well we better get back to searching for some Pokémon for us, like a Ratata or a-" Ash was interrupted.

"Wurmple!" May squealed with delight. "I gotta catch it."

"Try without battling, maybe introduce yourself and Torchic." Will suggested.

"Okay, go Torchic." May said tossing her only Pokéball.

"Tor." Torchic smiled.

"Let's introduce ourselves to that nice Wurmple over there, okay." May softly talked to her Pokémon.

"Tor." Torchic smiled as she began to walk over to the Wurmple.

"Torchic tor Torchic." Torchic introduced itself.

"Wurmple wurm ple ple." Wurmple introduced smiling.

"Hi there Wurmple, I'm May." May smiled at it. "You want some Pokémon food?"

"Wurmple?" Wurmple asked.

Will pulled out his Pokédex and clicked translate.

_("You'd do that?")_

"Yeah."

"Wur wurmple!"_ ("I'd love some!")_

"Great, you know if you came with me, you could have food anytime you want." May started her plan.

"May are you using bribery?" Ash grinned.

"Maybe." May giggled.

"Wurmple ple wurm?!" _("Can I join you?!")_

"Of course, now put your head on the middle of this ball." May said holding out a Pokéball.

It did exactly what May said and the ball glowed red with a satisfied _cling_.

"Yeah!" May exclaimed. "I caught a Wurmple!"

"Tor torchic!" The Pokémon copied her trainer.

"Could you keep it down Ralts is sleeping." Will said as he rocked the sleeping Pokémon.

"Come on, you guys have both got a new Pokémon and I got none." Ash complained.

"Not true bro, look up there." Will pointed out a flying Pidgeotto.

"Oh sweet, Pikachu thundershock!" Ash yelled.

"Pika CHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as lightning struck the bird.

Ash took an empty Pokéball and lobbed it to the descending bird. The ball hit it and with yet another _cling_ the bird was safely captured before it hit the ground.

"ALRIGHT, I CAUGHT A PIDGEOTTO!" Ash yelled.

"PI pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

Ralts started to cry from fright.

"Oh no, shush, come on now, it's alright, sorry we scared you." Will gently told the bawling Pokémon.

"Sorry Ralts." Ash apologized to it.

"Pika." Pikachu said as well.

"Ralts." Ralts said as it hugged Will.

"Hey, May, aren't our siblings meant to join us today?" Will asked.

"Oh great." May said.

"I better run when they get here." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, my sister will hunt you down." Will chuckled with him. "If she doesn't have a heart attack first."

"What do you mean Will?" May asked.

"None of my family no my current… condition." Will said nervously.

"What?" Ash said shocked.

"Yeah, but she'll be more interested in you than me, what with that massive crush she has on you." Will smirked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Ash groaned.

"What's wrong with Morgan, Ash?" May asked.

May had only met Will's sister twice whereas Ash had met her on multiple of occasions.

"She's annoying." Will said.

"Yeah, and she won't leave me alone for two seconds." Ash sighed.

"Changing the subject, should I let Bulbasaur out?" Will asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Ash said.

"Go Bulbasaur." Will said as he tossed a Pokéball in the air.

"Bulba." The bulb Pokémon said.

"Bulbasaur meet Ralts, Ralts, this is Bulbasaur." Will introduced them.

"Ralts/Bulba." They shook hands/vines and smiled at each other. Ralts seemed a little shy because afterwards she went straight back to Will.

"Ralts seems to like you a lot already, Will." May said.

"Yeah, or she's shy." Will said smiling.

"Hate to break up the Pokémon bonding time, but siblings coming at full speed." Ash said in a panicked voice.

"Run. RUN!" Will yelled.

The trio darted in the opposite direction, returning their Pokémon bar Ralts obviously, of two silhouettes coming at an inhuman speed towards them. The silhouettes became fuzzy images until they were as clear as the ocean.

"Ash!" A little girl squealed loudly, tackling the older boy to the ground.

"Hi Morgan." Ash sighed.

"Hi Max." Will said high-fiving the little boy.

"Hi Will, May and Ash, Why are you in a wheelchair?" Max asked.

"Um… Permanently paralyzed from the waist down." Will said.

"WHAT?!" Morgan shouted jumping to her feet. "Mom's gonna kill you, you know that."

"Ralts?" Ralts asked from Wills lap.

"CUTIE!" Morgan yelled.

Ralts started to cry from fright, again.

"Shush, shush, she didn't mean to scare you." Will said rocking the crying Pokémon. "She's sensitive."

"Sorry." Morgan apologized.

"It's okay." Will smiled. "Goon 1 and 2 here, scared her as well." Pointing to Ash and May.

"So is Will the only one with a new Pokémon?" Max asked.

"No, I got a Wurmple." May smiled.

"And I got a Pidgeotto." Ash said.

"Besides Ralts isn't mine yet." Will explained.

"You mean it trust's you but you haven't caught it yet." Max said. "That's rare."

"It's still the cutest thing ever." Morgan said.

"Wait 'til ya see Wurmple and Torchic." May said tossing two balls in the air.

"Tor/Wurm." Her Pokémon called.

"Awww, their all the cutest things ever." Morgan concluded.

"What about mine." Ash said tossing one ball in the air.

"Pidgeotto!" It called.

"That is so cool." Max said.

"Meeting six Pokémon in one day, Awesome…" Morgan said.

"Hey, it's getting late." Will said, stroking Ralts. "How 'bout we set up camp, and Morgan is banned from sleeping next to Ash."

"Damn!" Morgan whispered.

**Was dat good? Notice that both Pokémon Ash and May have caught, they actually caught in the anime. I chose Ralts because... Well that would spoil a lot of the ending so, only one thing to say...**

**R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! it's me again, as you can see I've changed my profile name and picture and this is basically just a filler chapter. FYI: Morgan is my annoying sister in real life to..

_**Chapter 7**_

We find the gang of six (**A/N: that includes Ralts**) setting up a camp for the night.

"Sleeping bags?" Morgan asked.

"Check." Max replied setting up sleeping bags.

"Fire wood?"

"Check." May answered with some tree saplings in tow.

"Food?"

"Check." Will said stirring a pot of stew.

"Insanely hot guy?" Morgan smiled at Ash.

"MORGAN!" Will yelled.

"RALTS!" Ralts copied.

"Sorry." Morgan looked at the ground.

Ash was blushing pretty bad but seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Why am I cursed with you for a sister?" Will asked no one in particular.

"Because mom and dad went to bed one tim-" She was cut off by May's hand.

"Rhetorical question Morgan, we don't need an answer to that." May told her.

"Alright guys, the stews ready to be eaten." Will said.

"Alright!" Ash called out.

"Well stop celebrating and come and get some, there isn't enough for everyone." Will said knowing that would get them.

Of course Ash and May were in a line as fast as bullet shot from a gun.

"One for Ash," Will said giving a bowl to Ash. "One for May, one for Max, one for Morgan, one for me and some Pokémon food for our Pokémon."

Will handed each bowl out one by one before pouring some Pokémon food into more bowls.

"Is it good?" Will asked his friends and sibling.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted as he placed an empty bowl on the floor.

"You know you're gonna get indigestion if you eat that fast, Ash." Max said slurping his own stew.

"Yeah, you even eat faster than May, now that's hard." Will snickered before receiving a large fist on his head. "Ow."

"That wasn't very nice to say." May said after placing her own bowl on the floor.

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me." Will sulked before finishing his stew.

"Actually, I hit you." Morgan said.

"Why?"

"Bored." She said simply.

"But it was funny to watch." Max snickered.

"Oh, Max what's in your stew?" Will said pointing to nothing in the bowl.

Max bent his head over his bowl to have a look at where he was pointing but only received a dunk in it from Will.

"Oi!" Max almost shouted. "Why didn't you do that to Morgan?"

"Because she finished her stew before Ash." Will explained.

Everyone turned to see a bowl in front of Morgan.

"Ya know, stews normally have meat in, you're a vegetarian, Will." Morgan accused.

"Who said I put meat in it?" Will asked.

"But it tasted like beef." May said.

"So I can't put flavouring on potatoes?" Will asked.

"Ralts?" Ralts asked from where she and the other Pokémon were.

"Got any clue what she said?" Max asked.

"Somewhere along the lines of 'sleep?' probably." Ash said looking at the starry sky.

"That's not a bad idea, Bulbasaur return." Will said pointing a Pokéball at the bulb Pokémon.

"Yeah, Torchic, Wurmple return." May did the same.

"Alright, Pidgeotto return." Ash copied.

"Now let's get to sleep, we gotta get moving in the morning." Will said as he slouched in his wheelchair.

"Night guys, see ya tommoro-" May started but fell asleep to quick.

Soon everyone was asleep except Ralts.

"Ralts." It said walking towards Will.

It reached up and placed its hand on a Pokéball. A red light engulfed it as it was sucked in with a satisfied cling.

In the morning

"WAKE UP!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs.

Max jolted upright, however the other three carried on snoring. Will signalled for Max to wake up May while he would wake up the other two.

"Hey May, Drew's here." Max said shaking her.

She jolted up with fire in her eyes before looking around to see her brother and Will.

"Morgan, Ash said he likes you." Will said shaking her.

"He did?" She said sitting up.

"No, now come on, get up." He said turning to Ash. "BACON'S READY!"

"Where?" He said sitting up with a hungry look on his face.

"On the frying pan, I made breakfast before you guys got up." He said.

"Already there!" Ash shouted running towards the frying pan.

"Max, remind me not to commit suicide yet." Will said.

"Well your already half way there." Max laughed.

"Oh, that's mature." Will said rolling his eyes.

"I'm eight, remember."

"Ralts is the emotion Pokémon, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"Ask it what I'm feeling now."

"I would, but I can't see it." Max pointed out.

"What?" Will said looking around. "Ralts, Ralts!"

Suddenly a Pokéball from his waist popped open to reveal Ralts.

"Oh, Ralts." Will said picking it up. "Tell me if you're gonna get into a Pokéball, okay."

"Ralts." It said.

"Hey Ralts, what is Will feeling right now?" Max asked.

Ralts leaned forward to Max and slapped him a couple of times.

"Ow!" Max said leaning back away from Ralts.

"Ralts." It snickered.

"Now, that's accurate." Will laughed.

"Max, you look like you're gonna explode like a Voltorb any second." Morgan said walking over to a red faced Max.

"Rolling away." Will said as he slowly rolled away from a furious Max.

"Hey May, when's your first contest?" Ash asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"Funny you should ask actually." May said. "It's tomorrow."

"Hey, maybe me and Ralts could give it a try." Will said wheeling over with Ralts on his lap.

"What moves does Ralts actually know?" Ash asked.

"She knows psychic, safeguard, shadow ball and hidden power." Will said matter of factly.

"Maybe, let's see those moves." May said.

"Okay, but remember we haven't practised." Will warned. "Ralts use shadow ball then psychic."

Ralts shot a shadow ball before her eyes glowed a bright blue and so did the shadow ball.

"Split it into segments." Will commanded.

Ralts moved her arms and the shadow ball split into smaller balls.

"Finally, hidden power."

Several silver balls formed an X around her before shooting of and destroying the shadow balls into purple and silver sparkles, raining down on them.

"Wow, Ralts!" Will said hugging his Pokémon. "That was awesome!"

"It was really good." May complemented.

"You should totally enter that contest Will." Ash said.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said.

"Ralts." Ralts said, blushing from the praise.

"Alright to Violet city it is!" Will shouted holding his fist up, while Ralts copied.

So yeah, filler chapter mainly and remember to review!

R&R!


	8. VIOLET CITY!

**to all of those who read this and enjoy it, sorry for the long wait. to be honest I had s*** ton of homework, parents were dragging me around and by the end of school I was generally to tired.**

**so sorry again and enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

"Here it is Violet city." Ash announced as the gang of five strolled into the peaceful city.

The buildings seemed to be made Japanese style, with kimono girls appearing every now and then.

The group started to try and find the Pokémon centre. (A/N: On the game heartgold I can never find the centre.)

"Hey!" Max exclaimed. "Is that it?"

He pointed at a tall, red roofed building.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted in joy as Ash waved the arm the mouse was on back and forward like a roller coaster.

"Yes Max, it is." Will answered him.

"Then let's go!" Morgan, May, Max and Ash shouted, before running to the door.

Will shook his head. "They never learn."

Will clicked a button that his partners new all too well… the rocket boosters. Will shot forward at least thirty-five miles an hour, clearly overtaking the four ahead of him.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" May yelled.

"I told you before, it's tactics, not cheating." Will sighed as he reached the doors, followed by his friends.

"LET ME HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS!" A voice yelled out from inside the Pokémon centre.

The group walked/rolled in to inspect what was going on. By the counter was a tanned man with squinty eyes and brown, spiky hair holding nurse Joys hands.

"Um… Ugh." Nurse Joy stammered.

"Brock?" Will asked, tilting his head to the left side.

"Hm… Will?" Brock asked. "Yo little cuz."

"Um… hi." Will said quietly. "What are you doing?"

'Brock' pulled Will to a spot in the corner of the room. "Checkout this chick, aint she smoking!" He exclaimed.

"Um… whatever." Will said as he re-joined his friends. "Guys this is Brock, My cousin. Brock this is Ash, May, Max and you already know Morgan."

"Hey, tiny cuz, and everyone else." Brock smiled before whispering to Will. "Hey cuz, what's the relationship status with the pretty Brunette?"

"JEEZ, you just met them." Will exclaimed while May grew red with embarrassment and Ash gritted his teeth. "Don't go hitting on people ya don't know!"

"You think I knew that nurse, NURSE!" Brock exclaimed. "Gotta go find her again, later dudes."

"Oh, I hope we don't meet any other relatives." Morgan sighed.

"Pikapi." Pikachu muttered.

"Not sure I like him." Max stated.

"For once I'm with you." Ash agreed.

"He's a bit to, whats the word…" May wondered.

"Flirtatious?" Max asked.

"Eccentric?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Looney?" Morgan asked.

"Bonkers?" Will asked.

"All of those." May concluded.

"Wellllll, we should sign up for the contest, right May?" Will asked.

May nodded and the two walked/rolled to the desk in which you sign up for said contest.

"There's a gym here to, so I'm gonna train Pikachu and Pidgeotto." Ash stated. "Wanna come watch?"

"Hells yeah!" Max and Morgan shouted.

_With May and Will_

"Is that dude really your cousin?" May asked Will.

"Yeah." Will sighed. "But he is quite a cool guy, he's the Pewter city gym leader in Kanto."

May nodded, understanding what he meant.

"My dad's a gym leader in Hoenn, does that make him cool?"

"Um, yeah… I guess it's the way you get the achievement." Will said. "if you use brute force that doesn't make you cool, but if you use your heart, that's a different story."

There was an awkward silence between the two until they found the desk for signing up to the contest.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon centre. Do you want me to heal you're Pokémon?" A pink haired lady asked.

"No thank you." May said. "We wanna sign up for the Pokémon contest today."

The nurse grumbled something about 'bloody contests', before smiling again and giving them a small machine to insert their Pokédex into.

"Thank you for coming to the Pokémon centre." She said before giving a short bow. "We hope to see you again."

Will looked at her confused. "You say that at a Pokémon hospital?"

"HEY!" She yelled. "It's in the script, just go with it."

_With Ash and the siblings_

"Pikachu, thunderbolt and Pidgeotto, use wing attack!" Ash yelled.

"Go Ash!" Morgan shouted. "You're gonna win!"

Max and Ash sweat dropped at the comment.

"Morgan, Ash is battling himself, he'll win and lose." Max pointed out.

Morgan mumbled something not audible to the boys. The two attacks collided with a great explosion.

"Pidgeotto, spin." Ash said with a hopeful look on his face.

There was a silence, apart from the explosion, in the area. Suddenly the majestic bird shot out of the grey cloud, spinning with electricity on it.

"Pidge!" It screeched as it slammed into the mouse Pokémon.

"Pika!" It hollered in pain.

The mouse bounced onto its back feet and was panting, heavily. Static was shooting out its red electricity sacks. It growled at the bird. Eyes determined to win the battle.

"Pikachu, thunder slam." Ash shouted.

"Wha'!" Max shouted. "That's not a move!"

"Clever Ash, thought up a new move." Morgan beamed.

Pikachu ran at the bird preparing for a slam attack. Out of the blue it shot lightning around itself. Pikachu crashed into the bird, sending a volley of electricity through its body. Pidgeotto crashed to the ground.

"And Pikachu wins." Ash announced happily. "Pidgeotto return, take a nice rest."

Pidgeotto was sucked into the Pokéball.

"How did you make a new attack?" Max asked the trainer.

"He didn't make a new attack, he combined two together." Will explained as he and May joined the group.

"So have you entered?" Morgan asked.

"Yep!" May stated. "And I'm gonna win!"

"Whatever you say." Max said. "But remember, you could be up against Will."

"Or snot hair." Ash added.

"Hmm… I'll be back in a minute." Will said as he turned around with a devious smirk on his face.

"Where are you going?" May asked. "We need to train!"

"I'll be back later!" He called back. "Ash gave me an idea!"

The remainder of the group looked at Ash expectantly.

"Don't look at me." He stated.

"Well, me and Wurmple are gonna train for this contest." May announced.

"I'm gonna watch May." Morgan said.

"Guess I'll watch Ash." Max said.

"Well I was gonna watch May, so by watching me that would be classed as creepy." Ash explained. "You'd look like Morgan."

"And that isn't a good thing." May added.

"Fine I'll watch May." Max quickly said.

As they went off to find a clear spot Max turned around feeling apair of eyes watching them…

**Dun dun dun! who was watching them? what is Will going to do? Is Max a male version of Morgan?**

**Find out next time!**

**R&R**


	9. follow up

**hello! sorry for the wait, had brain farts the entire way writing this, hence the reason its so short. this is a very short chapter but next time is contest time! WHOO WHOO! so yeah, Last time Will went somewhere, the rest talked about training and someone was spying on them.**

**Chapter 9**

"So May," Ash started. "Are you gonna practice battles or appeals?"

May seemed to think unnecessarily hard on that question. After about two minutes of awkward silence she decided on battling.

"Alright!" Ash stated. "I can help you be better for battling in contests and you can help me in battling for gyms."

Right as Ash said that Will rolled into view.

"Hey Will, what did you do?" May asked curiously.

"Oh I found out that bogey brain is here and that Nurse Joy spelt his last name wrong." He said with a smirk. "So I corrected it for her, she was hesitant to listen to me until I told her 'what great buddy's' me and Drew were, she let me. Anyway who can I battle?"

"Oh, uh. Will could use his Ralts on Morgan." May suggested.

Will's face grew into a smirk while looking at his younger sister.

"W-wait, W-WHAT!?" Morgan screeched.

"Well, you've probably got no problem beating Will up, so what about his Pokémon." Ash said.

"…errr!" Will glared at Ash with a purple face.

"Uh… Will?" Max asked.

"Don't under estimate me because I'm in a wheelchair!" He shouted before hitting the speed booster button on his wheelchair.

Again rockets shot out from the back and propelled him forward.

He started circling everyone while slapping them in the face on the way by. After like ten hits each he stopped to look at his disaster piece.

"Ouch…" Max said dazed.

"…That…" Morgan continued equally as dazed. You know what their all dazed.

"…Hurt…" May continued.

"…a lot!" Ash finished.

"The advantages of being me." Will stated proudly.

"And do you like the situation you are in?" A voice asked.

"Excuse me?" Will asked as he swivelled around.

A man walked into view. He had a strong build and seemed to be in his early thirty's. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also had black leather trousers that matched his shoes and tie. He also had a neatly trimmed beard. His hair was in a Fauxhawk. (A/N: type of hair cut, google it.)

"I'm Mark, I work for Mr Stone at Devon Corporation and he has invented many things such as the Pokénav, Pokétech and much more. He has recently invented something that could allow you to walk again." The man said.

"Could?" Morgan asked.

"Invented?" Max asked.

"A simple 'hello' would've been nice." Ash grumbled.

"Guys, shut up." Will sighed. "And how will this help me?"

"Well first you will get the entire lower half of your body amputated." Mark started.

"Losing interest." Will said as he squirmed a bit.

"Then we try to stop your bleeding." Mark continued.

Morgan ran off to a bin near them and started to make retching sounds, Ash and May had less manors and threw up where they were.

"Then we attach a robotic-like lower half of a body to you with skin like layers and real blood being pumped around it AND it has every body part in the exact right place."

"WOAH!" Will yelled. "Too much info."

"And finally we make sure that you can walk again." He concluded.

"Um… I'll think about it." Will said. "I'm guessing you have a Pokénav?"

"Sure do." He replied.

"Max Pokénav please." Will said.

Max handed him a yellow device that Will handed to Mark, because he can't work it.

"Could ya register ya number?" Will asked.

Mark pressed a few buttons and handed it back to Will. Before walking off.

"Goodbye then." Ash said sarcastically.

"Oh cr*p." May whispered.

"What?" Max asked.

"The contest starts in twelve minutes and fifty six seconds!"

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"Well, I heard someone say lets hurry to the contest, it starts in twelve minutes and fifty eight seconds." She explained.

"Enough chit-chat, let's move!" Ash shouted.

Without another word they all ran off to the contest hall apart from Morgan. There were even more retching sounds coming from the bin she had fallen into along with her vomit…

**Pretty gross I know.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT #1: I NEED OC'S!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT #2: SHOULD WILL GET ROBOTIC LEGS?**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT #3: WHAT POKÉMON WILL THEY CATCH NEXT?!**

**I want your ideas on all these and I desperately need oc's please!**

**R&R**


	10. Hiatus :-(

Hello, I am sorry to say for the people who enjoy this but this story is on an extended hiatus! I am going to stop writing chapters until I have some suggested OC's and the answers from the last chapter.

thank you for reading.

PsychicRbeast

:-(


End file.
